As Internet use is getting more popular the need for information security increases which directly results in increase in the use of encryption. Although encrypted information is not completely secured more sophisticated encryption techniques and algorithms could increase the information confidentiality.
As encryption techniques get more and more sophisticated, the amount of processing power required to encrypt and decrypt the information increases and at the same time it takes longer and longer to perform the task which in most applications is not desirable.
Using two types of encryption schemes raises the encryption level, however may double the time in encryption/decryption. This proposed system addresses this problem by using multi core microprocessors and distributes this tedious task between the processing elements of the multi core micro processor.